nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yamanaka Inoue
'Character First Name:' Inoue 'Character Last Name:' Yamanaka 'IMVU Username:' Katinar 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 04/04/189 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'9" 'Weight:' 89lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Inoue is a loud and outspoken girl who is not afraid to speak her mind when she feels something. She is a girly girl but she isn’t afraid to get dirty and have fun. She does however spend a lot of time making herself look pretty as well as training so that she can impress. It makes her happy when she does good and people notice her. She doesn’t seem like the girl who would study hard but behind closed doors she studies all she can and is always looking to better herself. She has a bit of an attitude when someone makes her mad and if you push her to lose her temper watch out. 'Behaviour:' Inoue is your typical 12 year old girl, she loves spending time looking good as well as focusing on her social life. She is happy to be a Shinobi and she would do anything to prove that she belongs in the Shinobi world. In front of others she is friendly and she isn’t afraid to tell people what is on her mind even if it would hurt someones feelings or make them want to fight her,but she is also the girl that would spend hours in her room reading a book just to learn how to do better. She strives to impress both in her appearance and in her training. This sometimes leaves her conflicted because she has to pick one over the other sometimes. 'Nindo: (optional)' “Yes. I just kicked your butt while looking this good.” 'Summoning:' None 'Bloodline/Clan:' Yamanaka Clan The members of this clan specialise in mind-centred techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. They have also displayed sensory abilities and their techniques include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. The flower symbol of this clan is the bush clover which symbolises a "positive love".Most members of the Yamanaka clan wear their hair in a long ponytail, which appears to be traditional. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' None 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' Kunai 'Strengths:' Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, 'Weaknesses:' Fuinjutus, Shurik 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):3 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total:10+3+6+8=27 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure,Yamanaka Clan, 'Enemies:' none yet 'Background Information:' Birth-Academy Graduation Inoue was born the only child of Inoko and Inohiko Yamanaka, Whom lived in the village of Amegakure both of her parents were civilians who though part of the Yamanaka Clan had chosen to own a small flower shop instead of being Shinobi, however that did not make them want their daughter to follow in their own footsteps rather her father Inohiko had set in his mind from the day he found out his wife Inoko was with child that boy or girl the child would go into the Academy and learn how to be a Shinobi. Nothing could change his mind not even the fact that the child was a beautiful little girl whom they named Inoue. Inoue was small when she was born fragile and weak but her father never lost hope in her and after she lived through her first year He began to plan for her future. As Inoue grew older she grew not only in size but in beauty and her mother wanted the best for her daughter but her husband said no. Inoue was taught at a young age to read and write and to study her clan history by the time she was old enough to join the Academy she was a very bright and educated girl but at that time her social skills were not all there for a six year old she had a bit of a temper and was used to getting what she wanted. However she learned fast and learned to make friends by the time she was in her second year at the academy she had many friends and also many enemies because she wasn't afraid to put people down. She grew in beauty and learned how to control it as a Academy student. She grew up and made sure everyone knew that not only was she a shinobi but she was a girl she made sure to focus on her looks as well as her studies and her social life. When the Graduation Exam came she was able to pass with flying colors while making it look like it was nothing. She graduated the academy at the age of 12 and that is where her story begins now. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato 7-29-14